


A Little Bit Closer

by JD_meister



Series: Unconventional Interests [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff, I've been getting into Heroes again and this is the result, a more artistically inclined summoner, bonus sharena, do excuse me I've never written Narcian before, hangovers, i still need to write part 3, its actually part 4 of the series, valter being valter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: A drunk Narcian continues to be full of himself to absolutely no-one’s surprise, and Kiran gets the dubious honour of enjoying his company for an evening.





	1. Chapter 1

Kiran didn’t know what she was thinking when she let Narcian into her quarters that evening. She had originally planned to spend her free time working on her artworks and painting practise in peace and quiet. That was before Narcian knocked on her door, wine bottle in hand and a tipsy smile on his face. He wanted company, he claimed, and everyone else was apparently too busy for him. Kiran suspected they just didn’t want to put up with his buffoonery.

She still carried on with her original plan, only now with added company. _Chatty_ company.

“Do you want some wine? This Askrian stuff is really rather excellent.”

“No thank you Narcian.” Kiran said, for the fourth time that night.

“More for me then. Just as well, it would be too strong for someone like you. Potent.”

“I imagine it would be, but I’m not really one for wine as I work, so it would just be wasted on me. Best to leave it in your capable hands."

“Yes, quite so.”

Narcian took another deep sip from his glass and relaxed further into the chaise. The summoner’s quarters were not exactly small, nor were they as large as the Askrian royal sibling’s rooms. It was a comfortable size – made homely by Kiran’s redecorating and growing collection of art materials and canvases, some bought for inspiration and others made of her own hand.  
Upon further inspection, Narcian noticed the near complete lack of people in her work. Not a single portrait was to be found. Well, that just won’t do at all, he decided.

“You’re always painting landscapes and wyverns and horses and the such like. Wouldn’t portratu- prortraii- people be much more fun to do? Why, you could even use Narcian as your model! There’s no better!”

“People are much more difficult to paint than everything else, I’ve found. There’s all the detailing and proportions to work out correctly, making sure all the clothes lie the right way and the lights and shadows work. Don’t even get me started on trying to make both eyes look the same! Hard enough trying to get them to look in the same direction…”

And yet, Narcian thought, you can do a remarkably passable wyvern. To some, that would have been more impressive than realistically depicting another human being.

“Well, in that case, you should make use of the rest of the ‘heroes’ in this castle as live models for practise, and then save me for your finished works. It’s not as if they have anything more important to do. They should feel honoured to aid the development of your skills in preparation for the excellence that is my beautiful face!”

Kiran’s hand paused, and she spun around on her stool to face him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “…This isn’t just a ploy to try get free portraits out of me, is it?”

“What?! Noo!” At least he had the decency to act shocked. “The Great Narcian would never dream of such a thing, he always pays what is due! No price is too high to pay for true beauty! I have every intention of making this worthwhile for both of us.”

“Whatever you say then.” She turned back around and continued with her work.

“You must consider using me.” Narcian really needed to work on his phrasing. “I can do anything needed. Portrait model? Done. Paint me as I sit atop my mighty wyvern, weapon in hand? It would be a masterpiece! You want me nude for more intimate work? I’ll strip right now! I would!” He immediately started to rise, as if to make good on his words.

“Please don’t. I’m sure you certainly have a fine figure, but I haven’t got the right paints or a canvas ready. And you’ve had a rather lot to drink I think.”

Narcian left his tunic collar alone, not troubling himself to redo the ties. “Bah, it’s barely anything.” He said, waving a hand dismissively. Lord, but the man was certainly stubborn. Even more so than usual.

“If you insist then.”

“Damn right I insist. Trying to tell a grown man he’s had enough to drink…” Narcian muttered into his glass, then piped up again. “I am Genuine Wyveral of Bern, strongest and most magnificent of all in the kingdom! Narcian knows his own limits and I’ll thank you not to say otherwise.” Kiran bit back a giggle. She felt it would be rude to point out how _magnificently_ he had mangled his own title.

“Of course, do excuse me for suggesting otherwise.”

“Mmm, you’re forgiven this time, but don’t think Narcian will always be so easy on you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. It would be wrong of me to upset you unjustly.” A wayward breeze that ruffled his hair the wrong way was enough to upset him, but Kiran kept that to herself. There was no need to make a scene.  
For some time, they sat in silence – Kiran working, Narcian drinking. He drained his glass once more and stared at the back of her head.

“Tell me you’ll consider me.”

It took Kiran a moment to figure out what he was referring to. “…For my painting?”

“Yes.”

She took a moment to think it over. What was the worst that could happen? No doubt those would become famous last words. If Narcian had trouble just passing mirrors then it would be a definite fact that he would admire paintings of himself just as much, if not more, and Kiran knew somewhere deep down that if he took a liking to her work that he’d never leave her alone again. At the very least he would hang around her even more than he did at the present, which was already enough that some of the newer recruits were under the belief that they were a couple. The last time it was brought up they both got rather indignant about it. At the most, he might become a near permanent fixture in her makeshift studio, and all hope for quiet evenings would vanish forever.

Then again, he already had had _a lot_ to drink. The bottle he had brought with him must nearly have been empty by now, and who knows just how much he drunk before he even joined her. With any luck, Narcian would have forgotten all about their conversation in the morning. _Hopefully_. Kiran decided to humour him.

“Sure, anything you like.”

“Mm, excellent! I knew you were always a cut above the rest, Kiran. You understand that the grandeur and grace of yours truly must be captured, nay, _immortalised_ , for eternity so that all may know of the beauty of Narcian! Yes, I shall entrust you with preserving my legacy through the brush and the ink. Allow me to weave you a tale of one of my great victories. It will put you in the mood, get your muse moving, so to speak. Now, where to begin…? Ah yes! Let me regale you with one of my many triumphs against the enemies of my good homeland…”

It was around this point, or shortly thereafter, that Kiran stopped listening to him. She still heard him speak of course, and kept him talking with the occasional hum or agreement, but most of his embellished words flew in one ear and right out the other. The general rhythm of his voice, however, did take with her. There was one thing that could not be denied about Narcian, and it was that the man’s voice was a genuine pleasure to enjoy, so long as one did not listen too closely to what was being said.

Absorbed in her painting and guided by the melody of his voice, Kiran finally entered _The Zone_. For some time she made good progress. The sky certainly looked rather well done now if she did say so herself. Now just to add some final touches here and there before moving onto the land-

“Kiran.” 

“Uh-huh.”

Maybe add one or two more clouds before she did-

“Kiran?”

“Yes, yes.” Of course, it wouldn’t do to clutter the scene with unnecessary additions so perhaps a humble farm would be better than a full-blown village, but then again-

“Kiraaaan.” Narcian’s voice rumbled in her ear and his arms coiled around her waist - the serenity broke, and she was rudely snapped from the zone. Kiran repressed the urge to snap her brush in two. Engrossed in her work, she hadn’t heard Narcian move from the chaise or sneak up behind her. “You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said, have you? Even after I so graciously inspire you with tales of my heroics? Just what am I to do with you?”

“I have been listening. Granted, I wasn’t exactly absorbing much of it – I was too busy concentrating… and I may have gotten a little lost in the rhythm of your voice to actually pay attention.” She almost felt embarrassed just to admit it – the man could be a terrible tease, not to mention it would only inflate his already astronomical ego. 

“Ohh?” She could feel him press further against her back; arms wrapping tighter. He was so close now she could smell his cologne.

“Don’t make this weird.”

Narcian gave a laugh, low and sweet, then fell silent again. He didn’t move away from her. The wine was playing with his senses and it became a feat of concentration to stand steady, but Kiran made for a decent support. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Narcian watched Kiran get on with her work, seemingly determined to push past her own embarrassment of having him so close to her in a private setting. Despite that, she didn’t make a move to push him away. The steady rhythm of her brushstrokes lulled him into a sleepy trance, and he lost track of how long he simply watched her.

“Take me to bed with you.” He mumbled into her neck, breathing her in deeply.

Kiran was so deep in the zone again his sudden request almost made her fall off the stool. “I’m still working! I’m not even tired yet.” She put down her brush before she almost dropped it again. “You have your own bed.” She stated, as an afterthought.

“Mmm yes, but I’m tired here and now, and the nights are so cold. You wouldn’t let me freeze alone in my bed, would you?”

Kiran heaved a great sigh. He certainly wasn’t subtle but definitely melodramatic. “God, alright. Come on then, you big lump. I’m not carrying you.” She stood awkwardly; Narcian was a clingy drunk who loved to make things difficult. Hooking an arm around his waist and pulling his around her shoulders, Kiran guided his dragging steps to her bedside. He sat down heavily, the bed frame creaking at the suddenness of it.

“Oi. You’re not sleeping in my bed with your boots and all still on. No, just sit still, I’ll sort it.”

Kiran began to remove his excess clothing and boots for him, which was much more difficult than she anticipated – everything was bound together by an inordinate number of belts and his hands kept trying to both help and hinder. She spent at least half her time batting his hands away until he relented. Eventually, he was stripped down to his trousers and tunic.

“Mm, your turn.” He pulled her onto his lap and fumbled clumsily at her belt. Her hands latched to his shoulders to stop herself falling completely against him, and a red tinge rose on her face at their position.

“Hey! I can undress myself y’know!”

“Mm.” He leant forward until his brow rested against her chest, a frown on his face as the fiddly belt clasp bested him. Not that he would ever admit such a thing. He let his hands drop, but continued to rest his head against her. Abruptly, Kiran pushed herself back to her feet. Narcian’s head snapped up.

“Where’re you going?!”

“Just putting my paints away. Go to sleep, or at least lie down, I’ll be along soon.”

Narcian gave a weary nod and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Bless his inebriated soul, he’d believe anything.

She cleaned up the last of that evening’s paint, left her brushes to soak in the paint water cup, not the good drinking mug as she once did before, and shifted her easel away from the rest of the clutter on her work table.

Leaving the canvas to dry, Kiran returned to her bed to find Narcian splayed out rather ungracefully on his back, not even under the sheets. With some effort, she re-arranged him into the recovery position, on the off-chance he threw up in his sleep, and covered him up with the bed blankets and furs. He looked much more respectable now, she decided. His hair had fallen across his face. Kiran leaned over and tucked it behind his ear. He’s a bit of a pompous ass, she thought, but he is quite handsome. She gently thumbed through his hair. It was a marvel how soft it was.

Leaving him to his sleep, Kiran packed away the last of her equipment and closed up the rest of the curtains. Stifling a yawn, she started snuffing out the candles too. It was time enough to go to sleep herself now.  
She took one of the excess blankets from the bed and curled up on the chaise, not wanting to chance disturbing Narcian from his sleep and hear him complain about it. And, more importantly, to avoid having to answer any awkward questions if they were found sharing a bed. No need to give the other heroes the impression that they were closer than they appeared to be. Of course that was the reason.


	2. A Man's Got a Limit (And The Heroes Just Hit It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and regrets are made.

Frost had gathered on the windows and a damp chill hung in the air that morning. Sharena shrugged a little further into her furry over-cloak as she walked the hall to Kiran’s room. It was only part the way through October, but the weather seemed keen on bypassing Autumn and heading straight into Winter. It was little warmer in the summoner’s quarters. Peering into the darkness, Sharena called out gently.

“Summoner? Kiran, are you awake? Are you well?”

There was no initial response, then Sharena heard something shift somewhere in the darkness. A slurred voice finally answered her. 

“Wha-?” Kiran sounded as if she was still asleep. “Sharena? Why y’here?”

Sharena gave a small laugh. “Because, silly, it’s morning and you’re still not up. Do you really want to miss breakfast? Come on, let’s get going!”

She strode over to the curtains and began throwing them open. Kiran squinted in her direction through the light, pulling a face. Sharena looked to the bed where she expected to find Kiran still half asleep, but instead found someone else entirely trying to hide their eyes from the light.

“Narcian!?” She couldn’t help the surprise in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Narcan, firmly entrenched in Kiran’s bed, gave her an ugly glare.

“I _was_ sleeping, but that seems to be a foreign concept to you people here.”

Sharena fumbled for something to say, taken off-guard by the general’s presence, and glanced over to Kiran. The summoner stared back with an expression that dared her to say anything untoward about the situation. Sharena looked back at Narcian, who also stared at her with an equally unimpressed expression.

“W-well, neither of you can sleep all day without at least having breakfast. If you hurry, we can still get a good table!”

Narcian gently swore and withdrew beneath the pillows. Kiran rubbed her eyes. “In a minute. Some of us still need to get dressed. We can’t all wake up hellishly early.” Anything before ten was counted as early in Kiran’s mind.

“I’ll save some seats for you then. Don’t take too long now, sleepyheads!”

The princess shut the door behind her, and Kiran and Narcian continued to lie in their respective places, sleep still very much at the forefront of their minds. The sunlight steadily grew brighter. With a sigh, Kiran at long last decided to get up, more from hunger and the pervasive cold than anything else. She pulled on her discarded cloak and boots and moved to the nearest window. Guards patrolled the lower walls in pairs, bundled up in their cloaks against the wind, and a few brave heroes were getting some early practise in the sparring yards.

The mere thought of being out in the cold made Kiran shiver. She shut the curtains again, one set after the other, and got a fire going in the mantelpiece before sitting cross legged on the vacant side of her own bed. Narcian peeked out from underneath the pillow he had jammed over his head.

“If you’re not up for it, then go back to sleep. I honestly don’t mind if you stay here a little longer.”

“Mm?”

“Well, it’s not as if I was gonna go back to bed. I’ve got work to do.” She got back to her feet. “Heroes don’t summon themselves, after all.”

Stopping in the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder at him. “I’ll swing by later and wake you for lunch, alright?” He gave a half-hearted wave from the bed. No doubt he was already well on his way back to sleep. Kiran shut the door gently and set off in search of Sharena. Breakfast _was_ starting to sound like a good idea.

### 

Narcian did his best _not_ to stumble and fall down the stairs, and even after sleeping until lunchtime it was still a demanding task. The ache in his head was not nearly as bad as it had been that morning. He had that small comfort, at least, and Kiran was very agreeable in letting him stay longer in her bed. She understood the value of beauty sleep it seemed, unlike the other heroes who wouldn’t know what it was even if it slapped them in the face. That being said, he hadn’t spent the entire morning in her bed, as much as he may have wanted to. He had a made a brief stop to his own quarters for a change of fresh clothes before finally answering his stomach’s demands for food.

He had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Kiran’s voice called out to him. “Narcian! There you are! I was wondering where you went off to.” Jogging down the steps she caught up to him in no time. “Come on, lunch is the other way.” She said, as she took his arm and steered him about.

The mess hall was packed, and a raucous din assaulted his ears. Any other day he would have thought nothing of it. With a hangover however, he had half a mind to throttle the next person who shouted or laughed too loudly. Kiran sat him down at one of the quieter tables and left to get their lunch. He hadn’t even thought to look at who else was at the table. The noise was bringing his headache back and he suddenly longed to return to the peaceful quiet of the summoner’s room.

“Spend the night in my summoner’s bed, did you?”

A familiar, leering drawl came from opposite him. There was many people Narcian didn’t want to deal with when hungover, and Valter was quite possibly at the top of the list. He didn’t grace the man with a look. How could he have possibly known? It must have been Sharena - she was far too talkative for her own good. Narcian made a mental note to have words with her later. “ _Our_ summoner, and yes, but she didn’t sleep there with me.”

“That bad at pleasing her, are you? It would seem some talents elude your grasp.”

A small chorus of giggles and jeers broke out from some of the others seated around them.

“Shut your face.” Narcian growled, fists clenching.

“Perhaps she’ll prefer my company tonight. I imagine she’ll be so welcoming to a man with proper experience. My favoured prey always receive _especially_ thorough attention.”

Narcian stood up sharply. “I said shut it!” His voice rang clearly through the noise of the hall. Onlookers from other tables looked over to see what all the fuss was about. They quickly returned to their plates when they saw the look on Narcian’s face. The sight of Valter’s grin made him want to smash the man’s teeth out, but the sound of Kiran approaching put a brake on that plan.

“Oi oi oi! What’s going on?” Kiran strode over, balancing two trays of food in her hands. Her presence brought some semblance of order to the table, laughter finally dying off when she took a seat at Narcian’s side. Still glaring furiously at Valter, he sat slowly back down. Her touch on his arm brought him out of his violent daydream and back to reality. Narcian opened his mouth to answer her but another hero cut in before he could throw them all into the wyvern’s maw.

“We’re just gently ribbing him. It’s not every day he looks so rough around the edges. Can you really blame us?”

“’Gently ribbing’ my ass!” Narcian shot back, slamming a fist on the table. Kiran choked on her drink. “They’re making snide comments about us and _what_ the hell is so funny Kiran?!” Water dribbled down her chin where she was trying her damnedest not to laugh. Everyone else watched her with bemusement. She swallowed and burst into wheezing laughter.

“You can’t just- can’t just say those four words together like that!”

Her laughter soon spread to the rest of the table, infecting the other heroes. Narcian couldn’t understand exactly what was so hilarious but it irked him to no end. A joke he didn’t understand; others laughing at his expense. Even Valter had joined in, a rasping mockery of a cackle. Kiran snorted. Narcian shoved his food away and left the table, sweeping out the hall in a flustered, indignant huff, the laughter trailing after him. He didn’t know where he was going, and he didn’t care, just so long as it was as far away from the maddening laughter as possible.

Narcian didn’t give a damn about the others, they could go fall off a cliff for all he cared, but Kiran? How could _she_ laugh at him? Her! Did she really think so little of him after all? Was all the effort he put into cultivating a position of esteem in her eye, establishing himself a dependable warrior, getting into her good graces, all for naught?

“Narcian! Wait up!” Curse her, why did she have to follow?!

“Leave me! I have had quite enough of mockery for one day!”

“Narcian-“

“ENOUGH!” His voice rose to a wavering shout. “I won’t listen to any more!”

Kiran sped up to a jog and grabbed hold of his arm. “Hey! Look at me. Listen to me.”

Narcian turned slowly to face her. An angry red hue had coloured his face that was otherwise set harder than stone. He said nothing, and Kiran continued hesitantly. The grip on his arm relaxed and her thumb stroked his sleeve. For a moment it seemed she didn’t know what to say. “I didn’t mean to laugh so much back there. What you said – it just caught me so off guard I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

Narcian still said nothing, and Kiran wasn’t sure to take that was a bad sign or not. With nary a word he turned and continued briskly on down the hall, leaving her standing there alone. He couldn’t bear to listen to her, not now, not with the laughter so raw in his ears and the ache in his head intensifying. She couldn’t possibly believe that just a few simple words would right the wrong. She was smarter than that. Yes, she would soon truly realise her errors and do everything in her power to appease him. She had to! He wasn’t her favourite for nothing!

### 

Two days later found Kiran working again in her makeshift studio. A half-filled notebook sat open on the desk in front of her, leather gloves lying idly beside it. Despite the cold, her white and gold cloak hung off the back of her chair. She chewed idly on the end of her pen, trying to come up with new team formations and plans for the next stage of the war effort. Embla was showing signs of pushing hard again soon, and Commander Anna was keen to have Askr be ready to counteract in an instant.

Her door, which she had left slightly ajar, shut seemingly by itself. Kiran looked up from her work to find Narcian waiting on the other side of the room. After not seeing him at all since the lunch incident, Kiran had not expected him to come seek her out. That afternoon she saw an expression on him the likes of which she hadn’t seen since the battle they had trying to recruit him, and she wasn’t keen to press him further. Was he still upset with her now?  
She inclined her head to him, a cautious greeting. “Evening.” He said nothing, only nodding his head in acknowledgment. “Can I help you with something?”

He made a non-committal hum and chose instead to inspect her canvasses. Kiran returned to her notes.

“Hope you haven’t come looking to get hammered again. I don’t have any wine, just paint water, and let me tell you, you don’t want to be drinking that.”

“Nothing of the sort. I am only checking to see if that scoundrel Valter was here.” He picked up a different painting. “After what he insinuated the other day, well, forgive me if I seem overbearing but I am infinitely more pleasant company than he could ever be.”

Kiran somewhat doubted the man would have been hiding amongst her spare canvasses. It felt as if Narcian was just trying to avoid the touchy elephant in the room. She played along, if only for a moment. “What did he say _this_ time?”

“He somehow knows I stayed here the other night, and made some vulgar suggestions about exactly what he would have done in my position.”

“Really now?” Trust Valter to be so crudely predictable. “Is he not still desperate to be Eirika’s fuck toy anymore then?” A bad joke, but it worked. Narcian tried to muffle an undignified snort of laughter behind his hand. Tried being the key word. 

“I will give you a thousand gold pieces to say that to his face whilst she’s also in earshot.”

“Hell, you could give me ten single pieces and I’d still do it!”

“One of these days he _is_ going to kill you.”

“And one of these days I might give a damn. Besides, that will never happen, not when I have my valiant, magenta knight around.”

Though he kept a smile on his face, it was smaller and without his usual flair. He turned back and pretended he was still interested in the canvasses.

“You still think to ply me with sweet words, even now?”

So, he _was_ still upset. “It’s not plying if it’s the truth.” She finally rose from her desk and went to his side. “I am genuinely sorry ‘bout earlier. I didn’t expect the others would laugh. I didn’t think they’d get what you said really meant. Ribbing? It’s… well, I’ll tell you some other time.” The mere thought of it threatened to break her down laughing again, but she held herself together for his sake. He still didn’t look convinced. Time for Plan B.

“Come here.” Slowly, she pulled him closer and draped her arms around his shoulders, fingers stroking the short hair at the nape of his neck. He stiffened, then relaxed and circled his arms loosely around her waist, breathing a sigh so soft against her hair she nearly didn’t notice it. Neither wanted to admit it just yet, but they could have quite happily stayed like that for much longer than was strictly necessary.

“Better?”

“Mm.”

They pulled away from each other. “You’re welcome to stay longer if you like. I still have work to do, but it’s quiet here. I like having you about.” That was another thing she could say of Narcian; he made things just that little bit more interesting. Often more difficult, but interesting all the same.

“If milady insists, then who am I to refuse?”

“I’m not a Lady.”

“Whatever you say, milord.”

She gave him a look and a playful smack to the arm. Laughing and kicking off his boots, Narcian made himself at home once more on her bed, re-arranging the pillows to his satisfaction. From a drawer in the bed side unit he took out her precious phone and headphones. Kiran hadn’t made a point of informing people about her curious device, and only a handful of other heroes who did know had been allowed access to it. For his own part, Narcian found the music stored in the tiny box fascinating and unlike anything he had ever heard, and the ‘camera’ function was practically made for him.

Reclining against the headboard, he had a good vantage point to watch the rest of the room and the door for unwanted visitors. Kiran had returned to her desk, already scribbling furiously as she became re-absorbed in her work.

He scrolled through several hundred songs to pick up roughly were he last left off. Finding one he hadn’t listened to before, he folded his arms behind his head and relaxed properly. In time, he too became absorbed, and closed his eyes to better enjoy the music.

### 

Narcian was roused from his sleep some time later by the sensation of something sitting on the bed, mattress dipping under the extra weight. Pulled from half-formed dreams and the crooning of Roy Orbison’s voice, Narcian hurriedly shut off the music and pulled the headphones off. It was much darker than he remembered, the only light coming from the bedside candles. To his vacant side he found Kiran, now in her night clothes, trying to make herself comfortable under the furs.

“Ah. Sorry to wake you.”

“Kiran?” His voice was thicker than he would have liked, slurred from sleep. He checked the phone’s clock. “It’s been hours, nearly two in the morning. Were you working all that time?”

“Must’ve been. Time ran from me, I guess.” Not only did she sound tired, she looked exhausted. It was a combination becoming more frequent with her, he noticed, as the war continued to drag on. There had been rumours amongst some of the other high-ranking heroes that there was to be more fighting with Embla, even with Winter encroaching. Such a thing meant even more work for the tacticians and strategists, especially Kiran, and that would in turn mean Narcian would not have her to himself nearly so much as he did now.

Well now, that just wouldn’t do.

“I have vague recollections about the other night Kiran, regarding something you said to me.”

Her eyes regarded him with something akin to mild alarm.

“If I recall correctly, you were saying how much you enjoyed my voice. I don’t blame you, it is completely understandable. I myself enjoy it! Some fools say almost too much, but what do they know?”

Kiran visibly relaxed, and breathed a sigh of relief, oddly enough. What had she been expecting him to say?

“Well… You do have a pretty great voice, I won’t lie.”

“A pleasure to the ears, is it not? Others have informed me it has a rather soothing effect.” Kiran didn’t need to know that it was previous bed-mates of his back in Bern who told him that. He dropped his voice lower, speaking in a softer rumble. “Why not make use of it? Allow your Narcian to lull you to sleep with the gift of speech. Sink into my arms and I’ll guide your dreams with tales of my valorous deeds, of here and of home.”

If that didn’t reassure his position as her favourite, then nothing would. To his delight, a red flush crept up her neck and to her cheeks.

“Th-that… does sound pretty good, actually. Ah hell, why not?”

Sliding beneath the furs, Narcian opened his arms to her and allowed her to settle against his chest, head resting beneath his chin and arms folded into the slim space between their bodies.

“Now then Kiran, where do I even begin?” He asked rhetorically, one hand playing with her hair. “I have so many stories to tell, we could be here all night.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the fun looking at Urban Dictionary entries brings!


End file.
